


Stuck Between the Dead and the Living

by sarcasticsra



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw and John have a conversation. Inspired by Orockthro's amazing fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/964831">Like A Ghost In My Mind</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Between the Dead and the Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orockthro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like A Ghost In My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964831) by [Orockthro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro). 



> You should totally read Orockthro's fic first, or this won't make much sense. Thanks to her for letting me write this. :D
> 
> Title comes from Sara Bareilles' song "Chasing the Sun", which gives me all sorts of Nathan-Harold feelings.

When Reese didn’t even make a token protest about her driving, Shaw knew something was up. He always said something, even though he never meant it, even though it was obvious he didn’t really care who drove; she was pretty sure he just liked the back-and-forth, the marker of their working relationship that he could measure out and count on. She had noticed his tendency to enjoy those kinds of things, little pieces of routine like that, like bringing Harold his tea in the morning, like taking Bear for a walk or a run on certain days, though never at the same time and never the same route. John Reese marked out his days in tiny, torn scraps of sentiment, tempered as they were with the realities of his life, and while it had annoyed her at first— _sloppy, pointless, weaknesses to be exploited_ —she had become accustomed to them. She’d probably never indulge in them herself, but only because watching him do it was enough.

“What’s up?” she eventually asked him, because everyone knew stakeouts were dull, and this guy wouldn’t be moving for at least an hour.

“Nothing’s up, Shaw. Just watching our guy,” he said, with a complete lack of affect, and her eyes narrowed.

“Obviously _something’s_ up, because I don’t remember you being this pissy with me even after I actually shot you.”

He didn’t say anything for a long moment, and then, “How’d you find him?”

It took her a second. This had something to do with _Ingram_? “None of your fucking business,” she said. “What’s the problem? Harold was happy to see him.”

“They were best friends,” he said blandly, and then it was like the light bulb clicked on.

“Are you fucking _jealous_?” she demanded. He flinched, just barely, and she let out a bark of laughter, pure disbelief. “You are. You really fucking are. You’re jealous—of _Ingram_ , sure, but it’s not just that, is it? No, you’re fucking jealous that _I’m_ the one who found him, aren’t you? _I’m_ the one who gave him back to Harold.”

Shaw had to hand it to Reese: he did murderous silence pretty well. Not the best she’d ever seen, but definitely top five, easy.

“Okay, well, just so you know? You need to get over that right now,” she said, not remotely intimidated. “I don’t have time for your ridiculous lovelorn bullshit most days, but this is just—you’re always going to be his favorite, you idiot. If you think this is going to change that, you really need to start paying better attention.”

“I have been paying attention.”

“No, you haven’t, not when it comes to this. You think you’ve already figured it out. Harold’s always going to need you, Reese. Jesus. The goddamn dog could tell you that.”

Reese’s icy demeanor shifted, first into a brief flash of uncertainty, and then settled into some kind of determination. 

_Finally_ , she thought.

They spent the rest of the stakeout in much more companionable silence.


End file.
